A Persocom Named Chue
by XDestiny
Summary: Maoka thinks that her city would be better off with out perfect persocoms. But once she gets one, she figures out how un-perfect they really are.


A Persocom Named Chue  
  
Chapter One  
Why Them?  
  
I had never made up my mind of if I had wished to be a persocom or not. Somedays I'd feel as if I'd want to be a perfect little persocom who could please anyone with a push of a button. Some days I'd be happy to be myself (a person in better words), who could feel and think on my own without anyone having to program me to do so.  
My friend, Cheir, had a persocom named Lali. Lali seemed so perfect in many different ways. She seemed as if she could please anyone, just like any regular person, but even better. Her every move seemed as if it were any better then a regular person's movement; her speech was perfect and she said every word clearly; and the best part about it was that she seemed as if she could feel and love like anyone else. But she couldn't, because she wasn't a real person, not even a chobit.  
At the time, not many people had heard about chobits or anything like that. They all thought that either someone was a person or a persocom, not anything else. Cheir disagreed with this, but I hadn't known about any thing named a chobit, so I had to agree with everyone else in the city. Lali seemed so fixed on her programming that she didn't seem to care about what other people said, like most persocoms in our city.  
At night I'd have nightmares about people loving and caring more for persocoms then regular living and breathing people. It was stupid to think that anyone or anything could actually replace the human race, but day by day, this fantasy was becoming more of a reality. It scared me to actually think that Persocoms were becoming more like people, and that one day, they might even be some form or type of person. Lali was the one that scared me the most, but I had loved her so much, I couldn't take it too personally.  
I hated it when I saw a boy family member or a cute guy walking along the street, holding hands with a girl persocom, as if they were real people. It was if they were replacing someone who was actually much better off for them, who could actually learn and listen and feel what they feel. Persocoms might seem as if they could, but they are only programmed to do so, which doesn't always get to people. You don't have to program humans to love and learn to care for someone else, they just do it with instinct. Persocoms don't actually understand everything you try to get through their head. They act as if they do, but they really don't. It hurts me to know that some people actually believe that a persocom can actually be much better off then a true human being.  
That's why I was shocked when Cheir told me to get a persocom. "Why?" I had asked her, "I can do everything by myself, there is no need for a persocom. Besides, it would just be like me replacing someone else."  
I'd always turn away from Cheir's requests for me to get a persocom, but every time she'd ask, I'd always feel this urge to get one. I hated that side of me for wanting to actually get a persocom. Yes, so they are prettier and have better attitudes and can be programmed to do alot of things, but they just aren't humans, and never will be. It would be foolish to get something that could only be useful in some ways. But that's when it seemed to all change.  
One day I was walking home from work, and Cheir, Lali, and another persocom stopped me on the way. Lali had long blue hair with emerald eyes and a short pink dress, while the other persocom looked exactly like her, except something was added. A pink bow and blue marks on her face.  
"Hey, Mao!" Cheir had said to me as I almost passed her by. I nodded in her direction.  
"Meet Cherrie." She told me as she pointed to her new persocom. "I got her from the store this afternoon, isn't she great?" I felt like throwing up. Another persocom, why another one?  
"What does she do?" I asked. Cheir looked at me with a little frown and shrugged, "Well, what are persocoms supposed to do?" I shrugged.  
She laughed, launching her shoulders up and down. I rolled my eyes and tossed her laugh away.  
"So what if I don't know much about persocoms, it's not like I need one anyways..." Cheir could tell how offended I looked at the time. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and whispered to me, "How about a shake from the cafe?" I faked a smile as she pushed me up to the Deplyin cafe right in front of us.  
It was cold inside, so we sat in a booth. I sat by Cheir at one end while the two other persoscoms sat across from us.  
"So?" I asked, impatient.  
"So what?" Asked Cheir, "Can't take my friend to come get a shake with me?" I was about to say something, but she stopped me before anything could pass my lips. "I didn't bring you here to talk about persocoms, I brought you here to let your mind pass them up." My friend knew me so well. If it was anything that could get my mind off of things, it was a famous Deplyin cafe shake.  
When the waiter came up Cheir and I asked for what we wanted then started off talking about many things.  
The conversation didn't get interesting until a young boy about the age of 12 walked inside and posted a sign on a wall that read:  
  
The Persocoms Just shipped in today  
Come get them at Cream's Crim Shop  
  
Oh great, what a wonderful way to get my mind off of perscoms.  
Cheir looked over at me and sighed. She had a damp look on her face until she actually realized what the sign had read.  
"Mao, did you read that?" A little excitement was in her voice. "Yes, why?" I asked. Her face glowed, and at that moment, I knew something was going on.  
Cheir screamed over to the waiter to delay our order as she pulled me out of the cafe and into the street again. Even with all my struggling, Cheir had managed to keep a hold of me.  
"Well, what is it?" I asked. She grinned from ear to ear and jumped up and down, Lali and the other persocom behind her. "Mao, have I ever told you how helpful they actually are?"  
I yelled as loud as I could into her ear, the exact words I had told everyone else, "NO!" She didn't pay attention, though. She pulled my arm through the crowd of people and persocoms, straight to Cream's Crim shop. "Stop it, let me go!" I had yelled to her, but there we no stopping a wild animal from a devastating attack on something.  
When we finally got near the shop, she stopped me and looked me straight in the eye. "Mao, they are very useful, very nice, and make wonderful pets." Before I could say anything I was being pulled through the doors and into a man's face. All through the quick minutes I had seen everything fly past me.  
The man was big and mean looking and had a large butcher knife in his hand. If there had been anything on it I would have screamed my head off and ran out of the store. "Yes?" He asked in a low, ugly voice. Cheir was still smiling while Lali and mini- me (the other persocom)were dashing through the doors.  
"Sir." she said in her 'I'm the sweetest girl you'll ever meet' voice. "Do you still have any persocoms on sale?" I ripped my hand from her grip but stood motionless. My feet could not move.  
The man looked us straight in the eye before saying, "Yeah, sure, they're in the back." Cheir seemed so happy, it looked as if her head was going to explode. Do people always get like this with persocoms? They aren't like this with regular human beings, are they?  
The man led is to the back where he got a key to open up a lock to a big, black, wooden door. "In here." he said as he slowly opened up the door for us. Something amazing caught my eye. Beautiful persocoms were in place every where in this tiny room. They were big and small and had different faces. For one quick second, I wished I could be as beautiful or as cute as a persocom. The man looked at us then shrugged, "Well, here we are, our little persocom basement." Cheir giggled and pushed me inside.  
"No." I said under my breathe, but Cheir ignored it. We went along one isle, then the other, until the last isle did I see something so beautiful, so nice looking, that I had to stop in front of it. One persocom had a face that was so real looking, it seemed as if she was actually breathing under this "costume".  
She had light blue eyes, long golden hair, two short braids in front of her face with little feathers on it, and her face was pale and slick. She wore a pink mini skirt with a black chain going across it with a blue tank top that looked like a small army shirt. Cheir tried to push me towards another Persocom, but I stood planted in front of this one.  
It wasn't me who said it, but out of no where, this voice came inside me, holding onto my breathe. I tried to talk for myself, but nothing happened. My feet were glued in front of this persocom. And all of a sudden, out of the blue, my voice seemed mature and soft as it said very slowly, "This...this one is different...this is the one..." 


End file.
